Now or Never
by ErgMaya
Summary: Because she was afraid of falling for her confident best friend and he was afraid of hurting his shy songwriter. A story about two polar opposites who are perfect for each other, but will their past effect their future?
1. Chapter 1

Now or Never...

Summary: Because she was afraid of falling for her confident best friend and he was afraid of hurting his shy songwriter. A story about two polar opposites who are perfect for each other, but will their past effect their future?

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR HURT BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA! :)

On with the story!

Austin Moon was always known as the loud, outgoing, life of the party person. He was every girls dream boy in Miami High and the guys envyed him. Although he made it hard to hate him since he was a sweetheart and just all around nice guy. Not only was he a nice guy but also a very handsome one too. He had the surfer look, blonde, tan, tall, and built! Chocolate browns eyes that can make any girl melt in his arms. He didnt make it any easier when he winked at girls just to see them squeal, he was sort of a player at times. His smile was contagious, once he smiled people cant help but smile with him. He wasnt into sports that much but he was pretty good at them. His main passion was singing, most people would laugh at a boy hating sports and wanting to sing but with Austin it was different.

Even with him being the most popular boy in school, Austin would usually be seen with his 3 best friends. Dez whos been there since childhood and also the wacky friend who made anything fun. He was kind like Austin side kick but man did he know how to have fun. Then you have Trish whos Austin sarcastic friend who, despite her size, can scare away anyone. She didnt get along with Dez very well but they had this connection with each other that not even Austin has with Dez. But Austin had this connection with his shy sensitive adorable best friend, partner and songwriter, Ally.

Ally was nothing near popular although many girls envyed her because she gets to spend every minute with Austin. Like Austin, it was hard for anyone to hate her. She was smart and a goodie goodie but funny when she wants to be. Most people would think with her being a "nerd" that she would have the glasses and braces, but Ally was far off from the nerdy look. In fact she was nominated for 'Class Best Dressed' and 'Class Hottie' for her 8th grade mock elections but declined both do to the fact that they presented the winners in front of the whole school and she has horrible stage fright!  
Ally's an average height brunette with silky shoulder length hair and big brown eyes that make you wanna awe everytime you looked in them and a smile that can warm even the coldest heart. She had a figure and thats why most guys were interested but Ally new better than having her heart broken...again. Although even with her rough past, Ally still masks all her pain with a smile that no one could ever guess was fake.

Everyday after school Austin would meet up with Ally at her dads music store, where she worked and where they usually practiced. But on a particular day Austin realized he didnt see his favorite brunette scribbling away in her secret book behind the counter. The store was empty expect for 2 or 3 customers but Austin can hear the piano faintly  
playing from the practice room. He jogged up the stairs to see Ally passionately playing a song he hasnt heard...

_Allys Song:_

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_  
_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_By hurting you_

With that Ally slowly turns around to leave the practice room but notice Austin has been watching her.  
Ally: "Austin!" She says a little shocked and embarrassed. "How long have you been there?" quickly wiping any tears left on her cheeks so Austin wouldnt see, but he could tell she was because her eyes were red and puffy.  
Austin: "Since you started singing..." he paused for awhile to see if she was going to say anything but then quickly said "Ally that song is amazing but depressing"  
Ally: "Dont worry Austin I didnt write for you to sing" she said trying to not look directly in his eyes.  
Austin: "I just hope it not about me!" he then held her shoulders softly and changed the tone in his voice, "Ally if theirs something wrong you can always come to me."  
Ally: "theirs nothing wrong, im jsut stressed with school work and writing you a new song, im fine" she faked a smile and walked away but with Ally faking smiles came easy since shes use to them.

Austin knew Ally better then she thought he did and new that his shy songwriter was hiding something that was slowly breaking her from the inside out. It was bothering Austin that he didnt know what it was but also he didnt know how to help...

Hope you liked and please review! I will try to upload soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to everyone who did review I really appreciate it and i wont delete because I hate when authors delete when they dont recieve a lot of reviews. Its not fair to those who read it and enjoyed!**  
**Anways i dont own any of the following except the idea, lol!**

**WARNING: May get a intense (nothing serious) and a little swearig but again nothing serious!**  
**This chapter is really depressing! **

**Ok on with the story! **

Whether Ally wanted to admit or not she knew that if she just told one person and got this off her chest she wouldnt be so insecure and alone, but she didnt want people judging her. Even if she knew Austin out of all her friends would never look less at her or laugh at her problems.

As Ally quickly made her way down the stairs and to the counter, she noticed she left her book at the practice room. The only thing running through her mind was "AUSTIN IS GONNA READ IT!" she ran up the stairs almost tripping on her own feet.

"Austin!" the brunette shouted at her blonde friend who was holding the book in his hand and looking deeply in to her eyes. She quickly walked over to him making sure their eyes wont meet, not because she was embarrassed but because she didnt want to face the truth. "What the hell, how many times have I told you never touch my book!" Ally sounded more scared than mad.

Austin kept his eyes on his songwriter as if he was shocked but felt pity too. Before Ally could make her way out of the room he grabbed her wrist stronger than he intended to, "Ally...please let me help you" he said with watery eyes but they did not fall.

She slowly looked up now tears running down her cheeks and her eyes red, "You dont understand" she whispered, "Then explain it me..." he put his hand on her cheek, "I dont want you hurting because than I hurt" he then pulled her in for a hug but she refuses. "I have to get back to the shop and its getting late, you should head home." he raised an eyebrow "Damn it Ally but..." "No Austin, please i dont want to do this now, I promise we'll talk tomorrow!" he didnt feel like disobeying her so he did as he was told but before he left he turned to Ally and said, "If you ever need me just call or come over!" this made Ally smile and blush a little.

That night Austin couldnt stop thinking about what he read, he would have never guessed how miserable Ally was because she always felt obligated to make others happy that she forgot about her happiness. All night he tossed and turned remembering every word he read:

_Dear Diary,_  
_The more I fake this smile the more I realize Im dying inside. Knowing that my mom walked out on me and that she said the worse thing a mother could ever tell a daughter, "Your the only mistake I regret you are a worthless piece of shit," i dont know what i did to her but sometimes i feel like my dad is with her. Ever since my mom walked out he reminds me everyday that im the reason why are family is broken. Sometimes i wonder why am i here if im not needed. I feel alone like if i were to slip off the edge no one would care to even help, that if something happens to me no one will notice. I thought Dallas, my ex, did care. But turns out he was dared to go out with me and get me in bed, i felt so stupid when he laughed in my face saying that i was pathetic and just a silly dare, we never did anything but he scarred me for life. My getaway is songwriting and where i can let it all out. I wrote this song for my mom because i dont know why she hates but i hope she knows that i still needed her...(its the song from the first chapter.)_

_P.S. I dont want to live with this guilt anymore..._  
_Love, Ally_

With that Austin told himself that he will never let another tear fall down Allys face as long as hes alive, that he will help Ally learn how to smile but a real smile!

**Thats chapter 2 let me know what you think, its kind of dark but promise chapter 3 will be happier! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok as promised a little happier and of course more drama but not as much! Enjoy and let me know what you think or what you would wanna see!**  
**BTW the reason I write Ally as very insecure and afraid of getting hurt person is because in the show I have a feeling her stage fright has something to deal with that, anyways back to the story! :)**

As Austin woke up that morning, the only thing on his mind was "Get happy Ally back!" with that he got up took a quick shower got dressed and grabbed a banana while running towards the music store!

Austin walked in and saught Ally coming down the practice room with her book in hand. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and stared at Austin. A worried yet satisified look came over her face.

The blonde made his way to the stairs shoving his hands in his pockets, "So...Ally how are you?"  
She finished coming down the stairs and smiled at him "Fine". Austin couldnt tell if it was a real or fake but he saught a dazzle in her eyes that made him feel like it was real.

"About yesterday...I dont want you to feel like you have to tell me because I read your but i want you to know that I will still help no matter what and Im always here, because you mean everything to me!"  
He did his half signature smile and held his arms out for a hug, this time Ally did not refuse she leaped into his arms and for the first time in a long time, Ally felt safe warm and happy.

But in the back of her head Ally could only think of how Austin did this to a lot of girls and made them feel like their one in a million. Ally wanted to believe that Austin felt different about her and that she was special like she was the one but she was so afraid of getting hurt she let go of Austin and said "Your an amazing friend." but in her head she wanted to lean in and kiss him making this moment count but she wasnt ready to get hurt.

Austin felt this weird feeling inside him that he liked. He felt like Ally was the missing piece to his heart and holding her made him feel complete, knowing that she was counting on his warmth and knowing she was his for this split second made him feel like he was on cloud 9, he could stay like this forever. Thats when Austin felt Ally slowly back up and say 4 words that hurt him and made him realize she was afraid to come close to feeling love because she didnt want to hurt. He knew he didnt want to be the reason why!

After talking about random things that came into their heads and laughing about old memories, Austin thought that Ally should write a song about how the new her is stronger and unbreakable.

"You really think I could just come up with a song like that" she laughed "Hey your Ally Dawson the most amazing singer/songwriter i know!" he smiled. Ally blushed but she immediately write down how she felt at the moment.

Meanwhile, to pass time Austin put in a movie and watched until he got sleepy while Ally kept writing down lyrics, they just kept coming to her. By morning she had a song. Austin yawned and asked "What time is it?" without even turning around Ally shouted "Its like 10:00am" from the piano.

"Ally you havent slept?"  
"Ive been working on this song and it coming along pretty good!" she now turned around looking at him. "Wanna hear it?" she asked smiling. "Do I, YES!" he sat besides her as she started playing the piano...

_Days like this I want to drive away_  
_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_  
_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_  
_Find out who is really there for me_  
_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always tearing at the seams_  
_I fell deep, you let me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_  
_A firework, a dancing flame_  
_You won't ever put me out again_  
_I'm glowin', oh whoa_  
_So you can keep the diamond ring_  
_I never liked it anyway_  
_It don't mean nothing anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me_

_This is the part of me_  
_No_  
_Away from me_  
_No_  
_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._  
_No_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

She looked down at her lap, a little shy but then looked up at Austin,  
"You never fail to amaze me!" he said causing her to blush.  
"And you never doubt me!" she answered back.  
Austin felt like it was the prefect moment so he leaned so did Ally, but when reality hit her she quickly backed up an said "Oh I left the store unsupervised!" the quickest excuse she can come up with!

As Ally rushed off Austin couldnt help but think that Ally was refusing to let him help her because she was afraid of being hurt. But he wanted her to know that he wasnt going to hurt her he wanted to help her and be their for her! Austin rushed down the stairs.  
"Ally we need to talk, its important!"  
"Hold on Im a little busy."  
"No this cant wait Ally, I need you to know now!"  
"Austin dont do this now please!"

**Ok a cliffhanger only because i hve writers block but promise next chapters would be better. Review and let me know what you think!**  
**No mean reviews just constructive criticism! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanna thank everyone for commenting and favoriting my story but just wanna give a VERY special shoutout to LoveShipper aka kim for helping come up with an idea for future chapters. Thanks Kim! :)****Anyways this chapter reveals Allys past and a hint of Auslly hope you enjoy it! :D**

Austin was deteremined to hear Allys story and help her. But everytime he tries she refuses to. It kills Austin to know shes suffering and he cant do anything.

"Ally I dont want to hurt you I just want to help, why wont you let me?" sounding as if he was going to cry at any moment.  
"Because Austin, every time I think some cares or even loves me, they leave me! They leave me cold and alone, and if I keep letting people in all im just gonna do is get hurt, Im just tired of crying!"  
Now Ally was face to face with Austin and tears down her cheek.

"Ally what dont you get, Im not hear to hurt you, I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. If you keep running away from it, its only gonna get worse, let me help you..." Austin gently grabs Allys hands, "Please let me help you Ally, I hate seeing you like this!"

Ally looked at Austins hands as he gently rubbed hers and said, "Can we go somewhere private, I dont want anyone to hear us!"

Austin led Ally to the practice room where they sat on the couch and Ally confessed everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING!

_"When I was seven my parents split up, they said they grew apart but I knew it wasnt that. I visited my mom occasionally usually on weekends. I knew my mom didnt care if i missed a visit because she never called to check why i didnt come. On my 10th birthday my mom and dad got in an argument, at first I just thought it was another usual argument of who was gonna stay with me over the weekend but I heard my mother say, "I dont want anything dealing with you or her, you cant keep bringing her over. This isnt helping me move on!" My dad told her, "Shes still your daughter and your responsibility, she looks up to you! Why are you rejecting her?" I wanted to hear the answer just as much as my dad, "Because she was a mistake, a mistake that I did in the past. After having her, I struggled with everything. I wasnt ready to have a child. I want to forget the past and all my mistakes and you bringing her to me isnt helping!" After that I ran up to my room not caring what would happen next. Just knowing my mom doesnt want anything to do with me killed me so much that at that point I was on the edge of falling. Usually my dad would comfort me but he made it worse"__  
_  
Ally was know choked up and was hoping Austin would stop her, but he looked deep into her eyes and both hands on her lap and quietly said, "Ally are you ok?"  
"Yeah I am its just..." she looked at him as if she was scared that he was judging her, "Dont be scared Ally, Im not here to judge you I wanna help!" That made Ally feel better so she continued.

"I guess my dad heard me crying or probably he noticed I ran up after i heard my mom say I was mistake but he knew very well why I was crying. He walked in and slammed the door behind him and said, "Ally your mom...she wont be seeing you….…ever!"  
I asked him what did I do for her to hate me he looked down and said. "You have to understand that your mother is a very confused women, shes always been since high school, we were high school sweethearts."  
I asked "Then what happened?" he told me  
"We had a baby. After that everything went downhill" I looked at him an knew very well that it was because of but i still asked anyways!  
"Because of me, right?"  
He looked deep into my eyes and did the unexpected..  
"Because of you I've lost the only women I loved..."  
I know he said that because he was stressed but some part of me made me feel like he really meant it. After that me and my dad never really had a strong connection. I mean we talk when its about the music store but other then that, the last thing we have ever said to each other was in an argument we had where he said "Your the reason why this family is torn apart!"

Austin hugged Ally so tight that for a second she thought she couldnt breathe but she didnt care. Feeling his warmth was the safest Ally has ever felt. They slowly pulled apart and looked deep into each others. Both leaning in slowly. Once their lips touched they suddenly felt sparks like fireworks were going off. Austins hands on her waist and her hands around his neck. After what felt like forever they slowly pulled apart and both their foreheads against each other. Austin brushed a small strand of her hair from her face and and told her, "Dont you ever feel alone, as long as Im here you never be alone..." he kissed her forehead and said "I love you Ally"

Ally smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and said "I love you too Austin." Austin held her tight so she wouldnt get cold.

He waited awhile until he spoke again but all of sudden Austin asked her, "Ally, what about Dallas?"

She froze and looked up at him, "What about him..."

**Okay thats chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it and keep the comments coming im loving them! Sorry for another cliffhanger but i will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Oh and thank you for all the great reviews! Appreciate it **

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was pretty easy for me to think of since i just had a bunch of ideas come to me at once. lol anyways my goal is to upload 2 chapters everyday but please dont get mad if i dont ive been busy and tried to write whenever i was free. ****Enjoy the chapter and comment! :)**

Ally's stomach turned when she heard Dallas name. She looked up at Austin and said, "What about him?"

"In your book you mentioned Dallas, I wanna know about the jerk who missed out on this angel!" he 'booped' her nose.  
Ally blushed a little but thought to herself, I should just tell him! So she did!

_"When I was a freshmen I had a huge crush on this Dallas guy and everyone knew, even him. One day in science he asked me out and i said yes. The first week was ok but after that he started ditching me and showing up at my house late at night. He would ask me.…" _Ally looked at Austin a little embarrassed but quickly looked down. "Ask you what?" Austin asked concerned but knew what the answer was_. "He would ask me to 'do' things for him..." _this made Austin clench his teeth in anger and fists formed in his hand.  
_Ally noticed and quickly replied, "But I never did, I told him I respect myself to much to do this! He got up and forced me to but once i slapped him and told him to get out, he left. The next day at school he told the whole school that he only went out with me as just a bet and dumped me because I was to easy." Austin got up, grabbed Allys and started walking out of the store.__  
_  
"Austin what are you doing?"  
"Were going to set Dallas straight!" Now Ally was trying to get out of Austin grip but she couldnt. "Austin please dont please! Your gonna make it worse!" Austin turned to Ally and told her, "I promised you that I will never let you hurt again and the only way to stop the hurting is to face it and in this case beat the shit out of him" Ally smiled and followed Austin to where Dallas works.

Once they reached the cell phone cart, Austin asked the young lady behind the cart if she knew where Dallas was. Out of nowhere Dallas came from behind Auslly (Austin&Ally together) and said, "Someone looking for me?"

Ally tightened her grip on Austin and slighty hid behind him. Austin also tightened his grip and looked at Dallas and said, "I think you owe someone an apology!" almost sounding like he was gonna blow up any second.  
"Apologize? Dallas doesnt apologize to anyone!" He noticed Ally next to Austin and did his half smile and said, "Well well well if it isnt easy Ally!" Austin pushed Dallas almost knocking him down, "Watch your mouth and apologize!" Dallas laughed and said, "and if i dont?" mocking Austin. "Or my fist will get friendly with your face!"

Once the boys started to get into a fight Austin on Dallas repeatedly punching him, Ally tried to get Austin off of him, "Austin please stop your gonna get hurt!" but Ally had to admit she was happy to see Dallas get beat up.

Once a mall security stopped the fight and told Austin to leave, Ally looked at Dallas and said, "Im waiting for my apology!" Dallas with a bloody nose and bruised eye looked up at her and said, "Im sorry Ally Dawson!"

Ally knew no matter what happens after that she'll always have Austin with her and when she ever feels alone or needs someone, she can finally say she has someone, she has Austin Moon.

That night Austin and Ally spend the night in the practice room. Ally gave Austin an ice pack for his knuckles and they cuddled together. When all of a sudden her dad walked in and asked her whats going. "Ally what hell is going on!"  
"Dad its not what it looks like he was just comforting me!" she said worried and got up from her spot next to Austin.  
"Mr. Dawson I wasnt doing..."  
"Get the hell out of my store now!"  
With that Austin left but turned to Ally and hugged her whispering into her air, "I'll be back later!"

Allys dad looked at her and she tried to say something but she was scared.

"I don't want to ever see you with that boy!"

"But dad I love him!" she said now crying now crying.

Her dad didn't look at her once but said, "if I ever see that boy  
her then you can consider yourself kicked out!"

**Hmm I wonder if Ally will get kicked out or leave…I guess we'll just wait and see!**

**Another cliffhanger lol but you know this was good! XD  
****My favorite chapter to write so far! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Hopefully will update soon! **

**I'll try to upload soon but im not making any promises! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Ive decided Im gonna make this story 10 chapters long because Im running out of ideas but i want the ending to be perfect!****Hope you enjoy this chapter and it wouldnt kill to leave a comment ;) lol just kiddin but please and make it nice! Oh and Trish is back for a little lol!**

Ally didnt know what shocked her more. The fact that her dad overreacted about her and Austin cuddling or the fact that he talked to her and actually cared!

Before she can say anything her dad shut the door behind him leaving Ally alone in the practice room. She thought to call Austin to see if he's home and apologize for how her dad was acting but she remembered what Austin told her. If she keeps ignoring what hurts her its only gonna getting worse. Ally finally swallowed her fear and opened the door and went straight to her father.

"Dad for all my life you've made me feel worthless like I didnt amount to much. You never loved me the way a father should love a daughter. You made me feel like I was the one who was the blame for you and mom splitting up. You and mom took my childhood, my happiness and my strength away from me. But I will not let you take away the one person I love, who makes me happy, who makes me stronger and who showed me everything I missed as a child. I've been quiet for so long but I won't let you step all over me now!" she took a deep breath waiting for her dad to blow up. She was prepared!

But her father looked at her and said with a straight face, "The Ally I know isnt the girl standing in front of me now. This Ally isnt welcomed here!" before he can walk away, Ally told him "You never knew who Ally was, you never even cared for me..." he didnt turn to look at her but Ally can tell her father had a guilty face.

Ally was packing but didnt have a clue where to go, she packed as much as she can in her two suitcases. After she finished packing Ally went down to the practice room and took a good look at it. She had packed something's from their but not much.

Suddenly she got a text from Trish saying, "Hey where have u been, r u ok?" Ally smiled at her txt and thought maybe Trish would let her stay at her place. "Im fine Trish but can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Of course Ally!"  
"Well...I kind of got kicked out and I need a place to stay?" Trish didnt reply immediately like she did with the other texts but after 3mins she replied,  
"OMG what happened? Yes my house is your house come over!" "Thanx Trish and it was a silly argument about nothing really"

Even though Ally wasnt as afraid as she use to be but she still didnt feel like letting people in even if its her best friend Trish who was there since they were kids but it surprises Ally that Trish never noticed the change in Ally but Austin realized it!

Once Ally arrived at Trish's house who was loud an energetic. Ally was about to ring the doorbell when Trish swang the door open!  
"ALLY! Come in!"  
"Umm Trish is there a party going on?"  
"Huh? Oh no its family game night were playing charades, you'll love it!"  
Ally laughed at her Latino short friend but tried to join the fun. As much as Ally tried she couldn't bring herself to have fun. Looking out how perfect Trish's family was getting along, Ally felt like she wasn't need here she didnt belong.

Ally decided to check her phone since she wasn't really playing so she grabbed it out of her bag. Austin called 17 times and texted 14 times! He was worried about her because he came back to the store and Allys dad told him she no longer lived here. He thought Ally was all alone out there in the cold.

Ally called him and Austin answered within the first ring, "ALLY WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU OK PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OK?" A huge smile spread across her face and Ally realized she shouldn't be here with Trish's family, she should be with Austin. "Im fine Austin im actually at Trish's!" he sighed and said with a relieved voice "Phew, you scared me Ally! I really thought you were somewhere out their lost! Stay their I'm coming right now!"

10mins later Austin showed at Trish's house, Trish answered "Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally showed up from behind her and said "Hes here for me" Trish turned around a little surprised "but why?"

Ally looked at Trish and said, "Trish your family is amazing and the sweetest but come on I dont belong here, i feel like outcast! Please dont take it the wrong way!" "No Ally I understand! I mean i should've known there was something between you too!" Leave it to Trish to make Austin and Ally blush!

Austin took Allys suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other as Ally said goodbye to Trishs family.

Once they reached Austins house he turned to Ally and said "My parents dont know about you staying here..." she looked shocked as if she was struck by lightning. "What! Austin why didn't you tell me?"  
"They wont mind Ally, just come on!"

Austins mom noticed them and yelled, "Austin hun, is that you!" once she noticed it was she ran towards him, "Austin where have you been Ive been worried sick!"  
She noticed Ally standing next to him! "Ally...whats going on here?"  
Austin looked a little nervous which made Ally nervous!  
"Mom Ally needs a place to stay?"  
"Whats wrong with her house?"  
Austin looked at Ally before answering as if he was asking her is ok to tell her, Ally silently nodded! "Her dad kicked her out!"  
Austins mom looked at Ally a little shocked! "Why, I mean i dont want her here if she was kicked out for doing something wrong!"

**DUN DUN DUN! lol sorry but having way too much gun with these cliffhangers! Lol anyways comment below and let me know what you think! :**


	7. Chapter 7

**_OK_**_** sorry for not updating soon but ive been a little busy and i was trying get caught up with my school work since i missed 3 days but enough about my boring life and on with what i think is an interesting story!**__**Btw im loving the comments (mostly Kim) but still you guys are amazing! Still not sure how many chapters i should make the story but for now enjoy this one! :)**_

Ally felt hurt and unwanted and looked at Austin as if she was waiting in him to save her or talk for her, but he stood their stunned at what his mom said and looked over to Ally. That's when Ally decided to speak up, "Mrs. Moon I didn't do anything it's just my father didn't want me to see your son anymore, Austin and me..." Mrs. Moon cut her off before she can finish, "So you disobeyed your father for a boy, I'm sorry but I will not let you live here and influence my young daughter!" Ally can feel tears building up as Mrs. Moon turned towards the house.

Austin stopped his mom as she turned around, "Mom it's not like that, Ally's a sweet innocent girl her dad was being unfair and didn't want her to be happy!" "Austin I know your young and you think you've found 'the one' but I will not let her live here and influence your sister, that girl is negative energy and always will be!"

Ally over heard that part of the argument and it triggered the memory of her mom not wanting her, now Ally was crying silently but tears were running down her cheeks like a waterfall!

Austin now pleading to his mom, "Mom please she doesn't have anywhere else to stay, Im all she has now!" Mrs. Moon felt a little pity but did not give in, "Im sorry Austin but she can't stay." Austin looked over to Ally with guilt. Ally new exactly whats was going to happen next.

As he slowly walked backed to his petite fragile girlfriend, Austin tried his best not to cry. "Im sorry Ally she won't listen to me." Ally felt betrayed "But Austin I have nowhere to go.." Now Austin felt guilty, "I know but she'll just kick me out too if i don't listen to her!" "You promised that you'll always be there, that you'll never let anything hurt me!" Ally said almost screaming. "I know Ally and Im still going to keep that promise, heres some money stay at a hotel and call whenever you need me." He handed her the money but she wouldnt take it, instead she looked at him and said, "Austin I dont want your money...I want you!" He felt pain in his chest like someone was punching him, "Ally you will always have me, I am yours!"

"No your not..." she started to back away from him breaking free from his grip on her hands "your just like everyone else, you say that you love me and that you care, you make me feel special and once Ive fallen, you let go. You hurt me and betray me, buts its not your fault Austin. I blame myself for letting it happen again. I'll always be the mistake no wants to take a chance with" Austin now is tearing up, "Ally dont say that dont you dare say..." he gets cut off by her, "You know Austin all this time I thought people were the reason for me hurting, but I realized Im the one whos hurting myself. I let myself fall when there's no one there to catch me."

With that she started to walk away, but Austin ran towards her, "Ally dont do this, I promised I wouldnt leave and Im not leaving you alone. When im with you, I dont have to hide who I really am. I dont put up an act. With you im me! To some people you may be a mistake but to me... Ally Dawson is a blessing!"

Now their face to face with his hands on her face and their foreheads touching!

"I dont want be alone tonight, I need you now!" she whispered to him. He looked back at his house, "Wait here Im going to go get some stuff." Ally a little confused said, "Wait Austin what are you doing?" he looked at her and said, "Im not leaving you alone, im coming with you!" "Wait what about your mom?"

Austin looked at her with his kind eyes and said, "If you left your dad for me than i could leave my mom." "But Austin thats different, your mom loves you my dad..." "if she loves me then she'll understand!" He cut her off.

Ally looked at him knowing that he has made his decision and there was no changing his mind. But at the same time relieved that he was going to be with her protecting her!

_**So theirs chapter 7, this was a great chapter to write, going to admit this kind of made me tear up a little bit lol! Anyways hope you liked it and let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the long wait, I got really busy and forgot about the story but thankfully i got a reminder on twitter. I already wrote the chapter but i couldn't find it so I decided to rewrite it, I saved it on my computer and then found my old one. After a hard decision I decided to post this one since its better. But enjoy and i promise to upload as soon as possible, only a few more chapters left! :)**_

As soon as Austin finished packing and was about to leave his mother walked in his room. "Austin I want to apolog...whats going on here!" She stood at his doorway shocked looking at his suitcase and travel bag on his shoulder. "If you won't let Ally stay then Im leaving!" he said as he started to walk out!

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON you listen to me this minute, you walk out of this house I will never let you back in!" she now was yelling and was red in the face.  
"Mom I cant leave her alone! She needs me...and I need her!" he now started tearing up but they did not fall.

"Austin dont you see what shes doing to us, shes tearing us apart. Shes no good for you!" she said in a calm yet strong voice hoping it would change Austins mind but he already made his mind up and nothing was gonna change it!

"Shes not the one tearing us apart you are!" he put down his travel bag so he can face her and he started yelling but not to loud so his sister wouldnt hear, "Ever since dad left you've been focusing on work and forgot about me and Sarah, you go around acting like everything is fine buts its not mom. Dont take out your anger on us because dad left."

Now his mom was furious, "Your dad wasnt the man i thought he was. He left because he couldnt handle being a father!"

"Oh and you know how to be a mom!"

It got quiet for a second and after what seems like 10mins Mr. Moon spoke up but sounded almost as a whisper.

"I dont wanna loose you to Austin, please!" now she was crying.

"Then let her stay with us mom, please she needs me." he whispered while hugging his mom.

Mrs. Moon looked up at her son with a smile and said, "You really love her dont you?" he smiled back and answered, "More than pancakes."

Ally was on Austins porch sitting on the stairs waiting for him but when he did come out she noticed his mother was with him, "Finally you-oh Mrs. Moon im-" but she was cut off by Mrs. Moons soft voice.

"No need to apologize hun, you seem to have my son under some sort of spell." she smiles at Ally and reaches for her suitcase.

"A mother stands next to her kids no matter how hard it is for them. You make my son happy so that means Im happy." she then looks at Austin smiles and walks back in to the house with Allys suitcase.

Ally was feeling a mixture of shocked, surprised and happy. She couldnt believe at the sudden change in Austins mom. "What happened in there!" was all she could say.

"Lets just say you wont have to stay in a hotel today." he smiled and held out his hand for Ally to take. In return she gladly took it and both walked into the house.

Austin gave Ally a quick tour and showed her where she'd be sleeping. The smile on her face slowly faded but was sort of visible. "Whats wrong Ally?" she looked up at him and her smile reappeared. "Nothings wrong, I have everything I need and want!" squeezing Austins hand at the end.

"Ally my room is next door so Im always there if you need me!" he smiled. "Besides you see that door right there," he pointed at a door near the window on the other side of the room. "it connects my room and your room so I'll be visiting you everyday." he did his famous half smile that was only for Ally. This caused Ally to blush but quickly she thought of something to break the awkward moment.

"So when do we eat Im starving."  
"Mom said after you get settled in we can go down for dinner!" he picked up her suitcase and put it on her bed. "I'll be back to call you for dinner." he gently kissed her forehead and walked out.

Ally unpacked her clothes but decided to keep most in her suitcase since shes not sure how long Mrs. Moon would actually let her stay. This took her about 15 minutes.

It was killing Ally to see how Austins room looked since shes never been in there before. Only once but it was for two seconds and she barely sought anything. She looked over her shoulder just to see if anyone was near and walked over to the door. Once she was in his room she was stunned at how much instruments he had. She noticed on his headboard he had a picture of her in a frame that read _'My other half_' causing Ally to smile until suddenly Austins voice startled her a little, "Like what you see?" he said from the door she walked in from.

Ally was embarrassed, "I was just looking-" "Dinners ready Ally" he winked at her and led her out. All she can do is smile and walk out with him.

At dinner Ally sat next Austin and across Sarah. Austins mom sat on the end of the table. Everything for Ally seemed perfect she was having a good time and everyone was getting along. Ally was cracking jokes and telling stories. It was close to perfect, in fact Ally thought it was best time shes ever had. Ally seemed to fit perfectly in Austins family.

After dinner Austin and Sarah were in the living room playing video games and Ally was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Moon with cleaning.

"Maybe having you around is a good thing." Mrs. Moon joked and they both laughed.  
"I wanna thank you for letting me stay in your home."  
"Its fine, i've never seen my son this happy ever so thank you."

Austin noticed the moment his mom and his girlfriend were having an smiled to himself.

"Come on Austin stop drooling over Ally and play before I actually beat you!" Sarah said causing Austin to blush and playfully hit her.

The doorbell rang and Austin got up from the sofa and yelling, "I'll get it!" Mrs. Moon looked at Ally, "I wonder who that could be?"

Once Austin reached the door, he opened it and the smile on his face from beating his innocent 9 yr old sister in video games faded. He was shocked and the only thing he can say was, "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Moon and Ally appeared from behind him and his mom asked him, "Austin whos at the-" she stopped when she suddenly realized whos at the door.

Ally peaked over Austins shoulder and said with a shaky whisper  
"Dad"

_**UH-OH whats Allys dad doing there! Hope you liked it and i'll post the next one soon so stay tuned ;) BTW thank you to everyone whos reading and commenting. I really do appreciate it! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heres chapter 9! The story is coming to an end but I'm stuck on ways to end it, need ideas! You can PM or comment either way is fine! Anyways enjoy this chapter! ;))  
**_

"Dad"

The silence in the room made the moment even more intense as Ally, Austin, and Mrs. Moon stood at the door way shocked.

Mr. Dawson stood their looking tired yet guilty as if he stayed up all night crying. He opened his mouth to speak but all he can manage to say came out as a faint whisper.

"Ally" he now teared up.  
"What are you doing here?" she was surprised but felt bad for her dad. She cursed herself quietly for having such a huge heart but she couldn't stand seeing her father like that.

"Please honey, hear me out. I thought if I kept blaming your for my mistakes it would make it easier on me but I've only caused myself more pain, because I was hurting my most prized possession, my daughter."

Ally now was crying. Mr. Moon signaled Austin to leave and these two talk.

"I'm going to finish cleaning now." Mrs. Moon rushed off.

"And I have to get back to Sarah before she actually beats me." he slowly backed away.

Ally didn't take her eyes off her dad and he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ally please come back home. I miss you so much, you don't know how hard it was for me to know my daughter wasn't there next to me."

"Dad I can't, this my home now. Here I don't have to worry about getting hurt or-" her dad cut her off.

"Ally I promise I won't hurt you, I will NEVER hurt you again."  
Now has moved closer to her and they were face to face.

"If you give me a second chance I promise you I'll be the father you never had but wanted."

For some reason Ally believed her father. Maybe because this the first Ally has ever seen that look in his eye that says has telling the truth. She looked down at the floor for a moment then looked back up.

"Ok dad I'll come back but on one condition."

"Anything honey! Name it!"

She looked at her father afraid but strong at the same time.

"Tell me were mom is!" he looked at her stunned.

"But Ally-"

"You tell me where she is or I stay here!"

"Fine, I will but please come home first!" he pleaded.

Ally looked over at the living room where Austin was staring at her. She smiled softly at him then motioned him to come over. He quickly got up and stood next Ally.

"Oh, and dad!" Mr. Dawson turned around to face her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Also I still get to see Austin too, whenever I want." she said putting her hand around his waist and he put his hand around her shoulder.

Mr. Dawson looked at Austin then back at Ally and smiled.

"How can I deny the boy who saved my daughter's life, of course!"

Austin felt obligated to thank him which caused Ally to giggle. Mr. Dawson smiled and walked out the door.

Later on Austin helped Ally pack. He noticed Ally didn't unpack all her clothes.

"So you knew you were going back home?" He looked up at her with a half smile.

"No I just didn't know how long your mom wanted me to stay."  
She said while grabbing her phone off the bed and put it in her handbag. "So I felt the need to not unpack everything."

She sat on her former bed and Austin got up and sat beside her.

"Is it weird that I wish you never made up with your dad?" he said while smirking. She playfully pushed him.

"Its not like Won't see you again, you can always come to my house, Sonic Boom, school."  
"And don't forget my house!" Austin added. "What you don't like my house?" she laughed and said "Of course I do"

They were done packing and Austin looked at Ally and hugged her tightly. He whispered in to her ear, "I'm going to miss you being here." she hugged him tighter then after a couple of seconds they pulled apart.

He then joked with her saying, "Even though it was only one afternoon." they both laughed. He then led her downstairs where everyone was standing waiting for them.

Ally's dad grabbed her suitcases and Ally said her goodbyes.

Sarah told Ally, "I'm going to miss having a big sister" Mrs. Moon added, "and I'm going to miss having someone helping me with cleaning." she glared at Austin who was too busy staring at Ally.

Ally then gave him one last hug and a goodbye kiss. Sarah gagged making Austin nudge her.

Mr. Dawson walked back in and told Ally, "You ready hun?"

She looked back at him and nodded. With that she left.

The car ride wasn't bad but Ally was itching to ask her dad when he was going to tell her where her mother is.

She finally looked at him and spoke up, "Dad, can you tell me now where she is?"  
"Where who is?" he asked trying to avoid the obvious answer.  
"Mom who else!"  
"Ally you know I love you and I promised I would never hurt you, if I bring you to your mom all she's going to do is hurt you!" he said firmly grasping the wheel.  
"Dad you also promised you tell me where she is!"

Her dad studied her face for a second before looking back at the road. He finally said, "ok, but I'm telling you right now. Your mom is a harsh woman."  
Ally looked at the road, "Trust me dad imp good with rejections."

She looked down at her lap and her dad looked over at her sad that he has caused his daughter to be so depressed.

_**Next chapter Ally's mom will be mentioned. I might make the next chapter the last imp not really sure yet! But I still need some ideas so help! And hope you liked this chapter :D will try to update soon!**_


End file.
